Until the End of Time
by PhyscoticOnna
Summary: They moved across country to give her a new start. They just didn't expect her to meet Tate. they didn't expect someone worse then her lived in their new house.


so I'm starting this because i have had the idea for a little while and I've decided to finally attempt it. I hope you enjoy and want more.

As i am not a huge fan of Violet there will be very little mention of her in this story.

I stared out the window at the scenery that zipped by as my dad drove down the highway. We were moving to a house that was supposed to be a new start for me. My mother and brother were asleep so it was just me and my dad.

"Jen?" I raised my head and looked at my dad in the rearview mirror. "You know this is for you. a new start, new people,"

"Dad, I get it, Ok?" I layed my head back down on the the window and closed my eyes. I hated having to move here from Maine. Maine was my home. and then shit got scary and we all packed up and left.

Ok, Ok, yes I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm eighteen. I just graduated high school, and i'm crazy. Well thats what Acadia Phsyciatric hospital told my parents. See I was sexually molested by my Gandfather when i was 12. Was in and out of counciling for years until everyone thought i was getting better. Well I wasn't. One day after school, my bus driver grabbed me by my hoodie and pulled me across his lap so he could spank me. When he realeazsed em he told me it was "For you being you." I didnt understand. I cried the whole ride home and cried telling my parents.

They sent me to Acadia becuase i was having a mental breakdown. They put me on new meds to make me chill, the only problem is I lash out violently when i am overwhelmed and so my parents decided I need a new start and uprooted everyone to move to California into a huge house that the old owners died in. I don't have a job, my brother does. and As you will soon see, I am not the favorite child. but we will get to that later.

I opened my eyes to see we had parked in the driveway of the new house and the movers truck was already unloading stuff into the house for us.

"So Evelyn, Jenny, Joey?" dad paused to turn an look at us. "How do you like it?" I shrugged and moved away from them to go look in the house. It had large living and dining rooms and off the left of the main door was what looked to be an office room of some sort. I kept walking letting my hand glide over the stained glass in the hallway and enetered the kitchen.

"Oh!" I said startled. An elderly lady with fading red hair turned around and i quickly looked away from her faded right eye. "I'm sorry., I thought we were the only ones here." I said blushing from embarassment.

"Its no problem dear, I'm Moira, the house maid." I nodded in understanding.

"Well my parents are out front. You will have to talk to them about staying but they usually make me do all the household chores." Moira looked at me wierd and then something behind me caught her eye. I turned to see my family entering the house and i moved off down the hallway to finish looking around the house. I got to the stairs and began climbing them. I was slowly looking around as I climbed the stairs and I thought I saw the door to the bedroom at the end of the hall open and it kinda freaked me out a little bit but on a force all not my own i began walking to the room. I reached out to push open the door and walked into a bedroom that was painted a dark greenish blue. It held nothing but a chalkboard on one wall that read the word "Hi." I raised my eyebrows and entered. I kind of liked this room, Something about it held peace in my soul, no overbearing weight on my chest. nothing just peace. I decided I wanted this room and left to go tell my mother.

"Mom!" I yelled jogging down the stairs. "I found my room!" I went to a pile of boxes not waiting on a reply and began searching for my stuff to lug up to my room so i could unpack everything.

"Hey Jen, mom wants to know if pizza is ok for supper tonight?" I nodded and kept digging through piles of boxes until i had found all of mine. then one by one i brought them upstairs to unpack and go through. Joey and dad brought up my bed and i set it up across from the wall with the chalkboard on it. I set up my book shelf and put my tv and dvd player on my dresser. My stereo went agaisnt the wall beside the door, and my clothes i hung in the closet except my pajamas and underwear they went in the dresser. My lock box went slid under my bed. I sat down on my mattress and sighed.

"I hope they were right." I closed my eyes and leaned back sinking into a nap.


End file.
